


Back to You

by wolfpawz



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawz/pseuds/wolfpawz
Summary: Alfyn is tired from having to run all over the town, even though he loves his job. He comes up with an idea on how to get a break.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> I really had fun making this. I hope you all love it!

Alfyn was really tired.  He was constantly being asked for help, whether it be a young child who scrapped a knee, or an elderly person who had a terrible cough.  And of course he had the one person who meant the world to him, Therion, who was always trying to get him to steal stuff. Their latest steal was from the McCormac’s, a richy rich family.

_ As much as I love my job, I really need a break from being an apothecary.  I need to be away from everything, even my best friend. Though he will be really bummed out, he’d love a new scenery and new people to steal from.  I am just so tired. _

Alfyn walked into his home.  It wasn’t much. He had his bed, his medical supplies, some shelves, and a small place to eat (though he rarely used it).  He sat down on his bed and looked out the window. He saw kids playing hopscotch, parents going on walks, and a shadow that kept appearing and disappearing.  Everytime it always had something else. A few minutes later, that same shadow was knocking on Alfyn’s door. He stood up, a huge smile on his face, and opened the door.

“Alfyn! I am surprised you’re home at this time. Did someone get you all bummed out about your job or something?” said Therion.

“Nah. I got off work early. Not a lot of people who needed my help today. Would you like to come in? I got coffee.” Alfyn gestured to his cosy home.

Therion smiled. “I’d love to.”

Therion his way to the small table near the not so big kitchen while Alfyn got some coffee brewing. 

“Mmm. Smells delicious.” Therion said.

Alfyn blushed. “Aww stop it. You never get coffee anywhere else but here.”

Therion shrugged. “That’s because you make good coffee.”

Alfyn brought over a cup of coffee for Therion and one for himself.  After a while, Alfyn looked up. If you looked from a certain angle, you’d notice a coffee mustache on his lips.

“So I’ve been thinking Therion. I think I need a break from being an apothecary for a while.”

Therion perked up. “Why don’t you take up being a thief then? We’d be together, raiding places.”

“No Therion. I am not taking up thievery. What I meant was a vacation. You know, away from here.”

Therion put down his mug, soon followed by Alfyn. “So where are we going then?” asked Therion.

“Therion, I need to be alone. No village, no people, and...no you.” Alfyn said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Therion looked down, clearly hurt by that remark. “Oh. Well aren’t you one to leave the people you care so much about behind.” Therion stood up and started heading for the door, head down.

“Wait Therion.” Alfyn said, standing up quickly. “Don’t go. You know I am going to miss you. And it is not like I hate you or anything. I need a break is all. I’ll come back to you, always. Don’t think you won’t be in my head when I leave. Cause you will be. I am just going to visit Cyrus, maybe even Ophilia and the others, too.”

Therion turned around. “You’ll really miss me?”

“Of course. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”

Alfyn brought his arms up.  Therion knew that Alfyn wanted a hug, though he felt awkward about giving him one.  Slowly, Therion went in for the hug No words were spoken, but it was obvious what they would have said.  Therion started to feel uncomfortable, so he took Alfyn’s arms and gently brought them down.

“So...when are you leaving then? And for how long?” asked Therion, a little agitated.

“Well, I am probably going to leave around noon tomorrow. As for when I will be back, who knows. It could be a few days, or it could be a couple of weeks.” Alfyn said, the awkwardness more evident than before.

Silence hung in the air.  The two didn’t know what to say.

“You will come say goodbye to me before you leave, won’t you?”

Alfyn gave him a weak smile. “Of course.”

Again, the silence came.  This time longer than the last.

“I should get packing.” said Alfyn, breaking the silence.  He moved to start packing his supplies. Therion looked at the ground.

“Then I’ll go.” he made his way to the door.  Alfyn, knowing this was no way to end this conversation, turned around. 

“Therion?”

Again, Therion turned. “Yes?”

Alfyn paused. Therion, thinking it was nothing, turned around again.  Alfyn pursed his lips.

_ What are you doing you idiot? Say something to him before it is to late! _

“I love you!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.  Realizing what he said, he covered up his lips with his hands.  Therion had by then turned around, slowly walking towards his friend. 

“W-what did you say?” stuttered Therion.  He didn’t want to make a mistake in his actions.

Alfyn paled.  He had never seen his friend act this way before.  Afraid he made a mistake, he backed away.

“Uhh…”

“What did you say?” said Therion, this time more forcefully.

“I- I said… I said I… I love… you.” Alfyn said. Sensing that didn’t cut it, he said it quicker. “I said I love you.”

_ There. It’s done. Now I hope that Therion is going to stay as my friend after this. _

Therion relaxed and stopped.  Alfyn and Therion were only a mere centimeter away.  

“I see.” said Therion.

Alfyn was confused. “What?”

“What?” said Therion.  Now he was confused.

“I mean, that’s all you have to say? Not ‘Oh I love you too Alfyn’ or ‘I wasn’t expecting that’ or-” Alfyn was cut off by Therion putting a finger to his lips. 

“Fine, if that’s what you would like to hear. I love you too, Alfyn.” The thief blushed, smirking. Alfyn was taken aback. Then he quickly recovered.

_ He loves me! _

Alfyn pulled Therion into a hug.  Therion moved his head and kissed him.  Alfyn kissed him back.

“Okay now I really need to start packing.” said Alfyn pulling away a little. “But I will come and say bye before I leave.  And you will be the first to see me when I get back.” said Alfyn, before pulling Therion in for another kiss. Therion pulled apart for a quick second, only to say okay before getting another kiss from Alfyn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
